


Perfect

by LittleMissMe



Category: X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Cutting, Self Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-22
Updated: 2012-08-22
Packaged: 2017-11-12 16:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissMe/pseuds/LittleMissMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe.. maybe next she'd stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> Taken from my other account.

Miss Popularity.  
Perfect Jean Grey.  
Prom Queen.

"Don't take long in there, ya here? Ah've gotta meet someone tonight."

"Kay, I'll be right out!" Jean called as the door clicked and locked.

They'd gotten their progress reports back today, final one of her life too. It was relatively good, but as the professor and her parents had pointed out, she'd had better ones. She always had better ones.

Making her way over to the large mirror cabinet, Jean pulled out her razor.

There was a party at Duncan's tonight, celebrating the football teams most recent win against whatever other school it was. As the loving and supporting girlfriend, she had to be there.

She slashed the blade over a thigh, watching as crimson flowed onto milky white.

As the queen bee, she'd have to wear something pretty. A crop top, possibly? With dark jeans? That would do.

She brought the razor down on skin again, another slash, another river of red.

That would work, the clothes. It would hide everything and give an outline of what lay underneath.

Slut! Whore!

Maybe Duncan would be too drunk to realize he wouldn't be getting any tonight either. If not, well that was why she was a telepath. To keep up appearance for him in the locker room.

She drew one last line across her thigh, and let the water wash away the evidence.

Rogue wouldn't be there.. She didn't have to be. She had some other 'thing' apparently. Lucky her.

Wrapping the cuts with hose and medical tape, Jean looked in the mirror.  
Next time.

She pulled the door open and let an annoyed Rogue huff past her.  
"It took ya long enough!"

Maybe next time she'd stop.


End file.
